Girlfriend
by 2the1
Summary: A tribute to the song 'girlfriend' from Avril Lavigne. Basically Sesshomaru is being pulled around by his preppy girlfriend Kikyo. But kagome wants sesshomaru for her own and will do anything to become his new girlfriend.


Disclaimer: do not own inuyasha

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru liked her. He just didn't know it yet. Everday she would see him at the mini-golf course. Unfortunately every time with his preppy little girlfriend Kikyo. Kagome hated her because she was so stupid and wasn't even that pretty.

_Verse 1  
_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_Bridge_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

But Kagome was not going to let it go that far. What Kagome wanted she got. Sesshomaru with white long hair and amber eyes did not look good next to a prep like kikyo. He was destined to be a rock god and only rock goddesseses like Kagome should happen. Kagome finally saw sesshomaru arrive with kikyo.. Kikyo looked at kagome like she were a peice of shit. Kagome folded her arm over chest and gave her attitude back. Kiko rolled her eyes and pulled Sesshomaru along. Kagome was not about to let him get away. so she followed and kicked sesshomaru in the ass. Sesshomaru turned around.

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Kagome was about to say something when kikyo cut her off. "come on Sweety kins. I want to on the bumper cars. " Sesshomaru nodded and followed kikyo like an obedient puppy. Kagome sweatdropped. 'what the hell is he thinking.' Kikyo must be a witch to have that much power over him! "sango! Kagura!" Both girls came over. " Omg. Kags! can you believe that bitch is treating sessh like a dog?" Sango asked. Kagome was boiling with anger. "come on guys! Let's go to the bumper cars.I wanna go play." Said kagome with an evil intention.

a little later

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru right beside her in the bumper cars. She smirked happily. But unfortuneatly for her, Kagome was right behind her. Kagome began to bump into kikyo and she began to lose control. Then kagome slammed into Kikyo . kikyo went running into the wall. Kikyo began to cry. Now Kagome was right next to sesshomaru. ' who's smirking triumph now.'

_Verse 2  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

_Bridge_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Kagome's victory was cut short after kikyo dragged Sesshomaru to where the photo booth was. You can see sesshomaru did not want to do pictures. However, kikyo did her ugly pouty lip thing (an. my friend does this all the time. its so annoying)that she probably thought looked attractive. Sesshomaru sighed and got in to the booth. Kagome saw this and signaled to Kagura and sango. They nodded and pulled kikyo out. Then kagome jumped into the booth. Sesshomaru was shocked at first but then smiled. They took a few goofy pictures and the kagome kissed him on the cheek. Before he could say anthing, Kagome got out. Sesshomaru came out of the booth only to be halled by Kikyo to the food court. They ordered some long bread type thing (an I probably should know what it is but i don't) Kagome looked at the couple with utter disgust. It was disgusting how the bread looked and mostly how Kikyo was enjoying it like it was a little something else. It was soon down a size that it looked like they were gonna do the lady and the tramp thing. Only Kagome thought it was more like the hot guy and the tramp. She took the bread away from them, smiled evilly at kikyo, and kissed sesshomaru on the cheek.

_Chorus  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

much later

Kagome was trying to putt the ball into the hole(don't take that the wrong way) when Kagura tapped kagome on the shoulder. Kagome looked up to her friend who gestured toward Kikyo trying to do the same thing. Kagome laughed. "she looks so ridicoulous and she's gonna feel ridicoulous soon to.' Kagome turned directions and hit Kikyo with the ball. Kikyo stumbled and fell into the water. Kagome,sango, and Kagura laughed. Afer many tries, Kikyo filnally got out of the water. "Are you okay?" Asked Sesshomaru. Kikyo fumed. "this is all your fault! If you hadn't been flirting wih that girl this wouldn't have happened! You check her out all the time! At least when me and Inuyasha go out we prefer to make out instead of checking out other p..." Kikyo clamped her hand over her mouth.She just confessed she was cheating on him. Sesshomaru glared at her and walked away from her angirly.

later

Sesshomaru and Kagome were finally alone together. Kikyo was stumbling around and saw them. She grew angry and ran towards kagome. Kagome ducked and kikyo rolled down the hill into the port-a-potty. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Sesshomaru and Kagome were making out for quite a while. After a while they broke away.

"sesshomaru"

"hnn"

"about your old girlfriend..."

"what about her."

"what the hell were you thinking?!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song either.

A/N: well, if you ever see the video that's pretty much what happens. Of course it's not based on anmie characters and a few parts I added in myself.


End file.
